


Nothing Better Than Two Boyfriends

by BlossomedBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomedBranch/pseuds/BlossomedBranch
Summary: Poppy gets the shivers and can't warm herself up.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Better Than Two Boyfriends

The air was cold, sending shivers up her spine. Her teeth chattering from the lack of heat. Maybe she could just find a way to crawl in between her two lovers without waking them, or maybe she could rub her hands together. That would work? Right? She rubbed her hands together, only creating a bunch of static. Fudge. 

The snores of two men filled the room, making her regret the decision she made. Of course, they had asked if she wanted to sleep together, but she had said no. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't want to take up much space. But it wouldn't be to long until morning. She looked over at the clock, adjusting her eyes to the darkness, It read 1:37am. 

She'd be fine though. It's not like she had a big speech she had to give out to the entire of Trollstopia. She pulled her knees up to her chest, stuffing her pink face in between. The cold air was enough, so the wind had to start blowing, making her shiver of fear and coldness. She crossed her fingers, hoping no trees or pods would fall from the actions of mother nature. 

Once Poppy thought she would be fine, a large gust of wind blew, making her jump out of bed and into the warmth of another trolls arms. 

"Poppy?" Branch let out a yawn before opening his eyes. He looked down to see his pink sweetheart embracing him for dear life. "Brrrranch..." Poppy let out a few puffs of air before nuzzling her face into his chest, feeling small hairs tingle her nose. His warmth was enough to make her sleepy, but she'd like it more if Hickory was behind her. "Sweetheart... you're so cold..." Branch tightened his arms around her, pushing his face into her hair, getting a sweet scent of strawberry's and bubblegum. She felt herself behind lifted over Branch, and placed in between her boyfriends. 

"Poppy, there you are, c'mere." Hickory pressed himself against her, embracing her from behind. Now she was in the position she loved, gathering heat from both of her lovers, and no more trembling. Branch pressed a sweet kiss against her lips before pulling the blankets over the couple. Hickory ran his thick fingers through her pink locks, earning a sweet smile. 

The couple embraced each other throughout the whole night, skin against skin. Poppy knew she would never want to go another night without her lovers again.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the ship name of these three lil beans. Hmmm...


End file.
